


Identity

by tattooed324b21



Category: Adventures in Babysitting (2016), Girl Meets World
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, Fluff, Making Out, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooed324b21/pseuds/tattooed324b21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya comes out to her girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Identity

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came 100% from that fucking wildside music video that disney just wont stop playing. It's ingrained in my head forever. But Sabrina looks extremely hot in leather so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

"Oh no."

Thats how it starts. She walking when she notices two dark figures following behind her. She considers speeding up, but in the movies that usually doesn't work out. That's actually what usually what makes things worse. She instinctively speeds up, and so do the footsteps behind her. She tries to remain calm as she considers her options. She's not too far from her building, but she's definitely far enough. Running is out ofbthe question. She could try calling someone, but they might grab her before she can say anything.

Suddenly, there are two hands with firm grips clamped on her shoulder. Then she's on the ground. Not from being pushed, from tripping on her own. When she looks up, theres three figures now, and one is very clearly female. She's wearing a mask that only covers her eyes and a black leather catsuit that very clearly shows off her curves. Long blonde hair flows down her back, and Riley gawks up at her. If she wasn't in a life or death situation, and she was single, Riley might be hitting on her right now.

The mysterious girl swiftly kicks the bulkier guy in the gut, sending him flying back into the wall. The next guy lunges toward her, and she steps out of his way, comically grabbing him and tossing him aside, as Riley watches from the ground. They get up at the same time and both run towards her. She simply grabs both of them and knocks their heads together, effectively knocking them out. Riley smiles as she grabs the gons from the ground, grateful to have been saved. Then, something amazing happes. The blonde makes sure she has a tight grip on the guys, before actually flying up into the air and around a corner. Shes back in just a second, empty handed. "I dont kill. I just, you know, drop them off at the police station." Riley is too shocked to understand what she just heard.

Riley slowly gets up from the ground to face the masked girl. "Um, thank you." She stumbles.

"No problem."

Now she hears it. She knows her immediately. Hell, she'd know that voice anywhere. And shes shocked to say the least, but she doesn't let it show.

"How can I ever repay you?" She says suggestively. The masked girl shakes her head "Theres no need." She says, waving her off.

"May I repay you in a kiss?"

The superhero seems flustered now, reaching over her head to scratch at the back of her neck. "Oh, I don't know. It doesn't seem like a good idea." She mumbles. Riley takes a step closer to her and she takes one back. "I don't see why not. Whats the worst that could happen?"

"A pretty girl like you must have a girlfriend." She tries to reason, but Rileys not having it.

"She wont know, Whats the harm in a little kiss?" Riley says innocently. Shes angry, of course. Riley is willing to cheat on her. But, she cant reveal her identity. She considers for a moment, before nodding. "You're right. No harm." She agrees reluctantly. Riley smirks triumphantly. She steps forward and wraps her arms around the masked girls neck, letting them dangle loosely across her shoulders and interlocking her fingers behind her. She smiles at her first, to put her at ease, before leaning forward and gently pressing their lips together. Shes gentle, but determined, adding more and more pressure with each passing second.

Maya feels... Uneasy. Shes kissing her girlfriend as her alter ego. Its wrong. Somehow, this is wrong. But all of that fades when Riley starts to walk forward, moving her backwards until she's pressed against the bricks of the building behind them. Her grip on Rileys waist tightens just slightly before she wraps her arms fully around her waist and pulls them impossibly closer together. What started as a simple kiss has grown into a desperate mess, Mayas hands drifting below Rileys waist and Riley herself pressing her tongue into ever inch of her partners mouth she can reach. For a moment there, she forgets Riley doesn't know who she is. Maya pushes Riley back slightly and turns her so that now shes the one with her back against the wall. Her heart is pounding in her ears and shes hyper aware of the feeling of Rileys lips sliding over hers. Maya moves her lips to Rileys cheek, then neck, sucking and biting along the way. She very much intended to leave a mark so she can be angry at her for cheating later. Sure she isn't actually cheating, but as far as Riley knows, she is, and she cant explain how she knows unless theirs proof. Rileys fingers tangle up in her her and her breathing becomes ragged and desperate, biting her lip to calm herself, since they are still in public.

And then Riley messes up.

"Maya."

She says it quietly, but she definitely hears, and jerks away from her immediately. Rileys eyes go from hungry to amused.

"You know who I am." Maya sighs. Riley rolls her eyes. "Yeah, cause the mask really hides your face." She remarks. Maya chuckles.

"And we also just made out." Maya adds. She nods. "Yeah. I couldn't help it. You look hot in leather." Riley smirked. Maya pulled the mask off and stuffed it in her pocket.

"So why didn't you tell my you're a superhero?" Riley asks, crossing her arms across her chest. Maya gives her a sheepish grin. "To protect you." She mumbles. Riley raises an eyebrow at her.

"Wow. Cheesy much?" She steps forward into her girlfriends open arms.

"You love me." Maya sighs.

"I do. But you still should've told me." Rileys genuinely upset and Maya can tell.

"I can make it up to you." Maya says quickly. Riley looks up at her expectantly, and she knows she has to think on her feet.

 

On her feet.

 

She starts slowly, inching them into the air so that Riley doesn't notice at first. But she squeals when she notices her feet rising iff of th ground. 

 

"How about I give you a birds eye view on New York City?" Maya smirks. 

"Promise you wont drop me?" Riley pleads, and Maya laughs at her nervousness.

"I got you." She assures her. Riley nods, and they take off into the air.

**Author's Note:**

> This is very different from anything ive ever written because ive never written a fighting scene before so i know it sucks and i havent really tried to write a detail make out session in awhile but before i start writing anything I set a goal for the number of words I want it to be so I tried


End file.
